A Dance with the Devil
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Ce n'était pas sensé se terminer comme cela. fem!Kirk/Khan.


**Salut! Première fic sur ce fandom, alors je suis un peu stressée :'(  
J'ai revu Into Darkness récemment et ça a donné...ça. Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage).  
Encore une fois, c'est un genderbend, mais mes fidèles lectrices doivent être habituées depuis le temps.  
Jim Kirk s'appelle donc Jamie Tiberia Kirk et pour le physique, ça serait Milla Jovovich.  
Pairing: Kirk/Khan.  
Because Khan is awesome.  
Se passe après STID.**

A dance with the Devil

Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle est là.  
Elle ne devrait pas, elle le sait.  
Après tout, accepter l'invitation à dîner d'un criminel psychopathe génétiquement modifié est, comme le dirait sûrement Spock, s'il l'apprenait, illogique et non avenu. Stupide même.  
Mais elle est venue.  
Et il est là, assis au fond du restaurant, l'attendant, et plus elle avance vers lui, plus elle a l'impression que le piège se referme inexorablement sur elle.  
Il n'a pas changé. Grand, mince, tout en angles et en arrêtes aiguisées soulignées par ses vêtements sombres, pâle comme un vampire et encore plus dangereux, la lumière irisant ses cheveux noirs de reflets d'acier. Beau, indéniablement. Dans le genre froid et cruel.  
\- Khan, le salue-t-elle, glaciale.  
\- Capitaine Kirk, sourit-il, l'observant de ses yeux glacés, bleus ou verts, elle ne sait pas trop. Cette robe vous va à merveille.  
Elle résiste à l'envie de remonter le décolleté bien trop plongeant à son goût. Et de tirer sur l'ourlet pour le faire descendre sur ses jambes.  
Elle se sent...exposée. Et elle n'aime pas ça.  
Elle aurait dû venir en uniforme de Starfleet, au moins elle se serait sentie plus à l'aise. Et c'était l'idée de départ, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ce n'était pas une tenue appropriée pour un restaurant cinq étoiles. La robe a été empruntée en catastrophe à Uhura, et il est plus que probable que ladite Uhura lui arrache la tête si jamais elle y fait un accroc, capitaine ou non.  
Ce qui a de fortes probabilités de se produire si Khan décide de l'éliminer de la surface de la planète.  
Charmant.

Il se lève souplement, avec la grâce féline qui le caractérise, et lui avance galamment son siège avant de se rassoir.  
Elle se mord les lèvres. Serviettes artistiquement pliées, couverts en argent, bougies...une vraie atmosphère de dîner aux chandelles. Jusqu'au violon en sourdine dont elle n'arrive pas à localiser le joueur.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on laisse un cinglé dans votre genre se balader librement dans la nature, observe-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
Khan sourit. De ce sourire qu'il arbore en permanence et qui lui donne l'air d'un félin vaguement menaçant.  
\- Pour les mêmes raisons qui les ont poussés à me réveiller la première fois.  
L'Augment relève sa manche. Sur son poignet, sous la peau, un rectangle de métal noir sur lequel clignote un voyant rouge.  
\- Du reste, je ne suis pas en liberté totale, comme vous pouvez le voir, capitaine.  
Il s'empare de la carte, y jette un oeil distrait.  
\- Je vous conseille les carpaccios. Ils sont excellents.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici?  
Il lève un sourcil.  
\- Ma foi...ils appellent ça la "réintégration positive". Officiellement, Khan Noonien Singh est mort. Je ne suis que John Harrisson.  
\- J'aurais plus tendance à appeler ça une cause perdue, marmonne-t-elle. Je me demande s'ils sont stupides ou s'ils le font exprès.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris de phaser?  
Elle se sentirait en sécurité, au moins. Il n'est pas armé, mais l'armement est superflu pour lui. Après tout, elle l'a vu écraser la tête d'un homme à mains nues.  
Elle se rappelle combien de décharge ont été nécessaires à Uhura pour le mettre hors de combat.  
Cinq. Sur puissance maximum.  
Une seule est suffisante pour envoyer un humain lambda dans le coma pendant une semaine, mais Khan n'est pas un humain lambda et de toute façon elle n'aurait même pas le temps de dégainer.  
\- Vous ne risquez rien en ma présence, Capitaine K...  
\- Jamie, le coupe-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Jamie Tiberia Kirk.  
\- Jamie, sourit-il. Voyez-vous, mon champ d'action est malheureusement très restreint.  
Il tapote distraitement le mouchard.  
\- Au moindre geste suspect de ma part, cette charmante petite chose enverra un signal électromagnétique qui fera exploser une certaine torpille.  
Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus.  
Soixante douze torpilles. Soixante douzes vies. Dans le cas de quelqu'un d'autre, elle pourrait dire que le chantage est odieux.  
Pour n'importe qui d'autre.  
Mais malgré tout...  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
Il a un petit geste agacé.  
\- Peu importe. Tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous éliminer.

Silence.  
Elle parcourt la carte des yeux pour se donner une contenance.  
\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous m'avez invité à dîner dans un restaurant de luxe.  
\- À votre avis?  
Elle lui jette un regard hostile.  
\- Vous m'avez tué. Vous avez tué Christopher Pike. Vous avez tué des centaines de personnes. Je n'avais aucune raison de venir.  
Elle se rappelle le feu liquide de l'irradiation dans ses veines, la douleur atroce la sciant des pieds à la tête, le lent repli sur soi, occultant le monde quand elle avait sombré, et puis les ténèbres.  
À cause de lui.  
Une bouffée de haine l'envahit.  
\- Ceci dit, vous voilà, commente l'Augment.  
\- Ne me dites pas que vous saviez que je viendrai, se moque-t-elle.  
\- Je n'en était pas sûr jusqu'à votre arrivée, admet-il. Mais votre ami Vulcain a dû vous le dire, vous avez tendance à vous comporter de manière illogique. Et votre présence ici est...  
\- Illogique, soupire-t-elle. Je suis en train de dîner avec un psychopathe ex-dictateur planétaire génétiquement modifié. Où est la logique, en effet?

Khan se verse un verre de vin, le fait tourner entre ses doigts. De longs doigts fins, néanmoins osseux et puissants. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de revoir le sang et la cervelle les maculer et réprime un frisson.  
La couleur rubis du vin n'arrange rien.  
\- Il n'entrait nullement dans mes intentions de tuer l'Amiral Pike. De fait, il était peut-être un des seuls que j'aurais pu laisser en vie. Mais j'imagine que dans toute guerre, il doit y avoir...des dommages collatéraux.  
\- Collatéraux? s'étrangle-t-elle.  
\- Il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...tout comme vous. Et je ne crois pas vous avoir enfermé de mes mains dans ce réacteur.  
\- C'était moi ou mon équipage.  
\- Exact, dit-il. Vous étiez prête à mourir pour eux. Pourquoi?  
La question la surprend.  
Pourquoi?  
Elle revoit Spock la soutenir face à Pike, Uhura rire, Scotty s'énerver sur la machinerie qui ne veut pas fonctionner, Chekov rougir à une blague salace de Cupcake, Sulu tailler des tranches de Romulien au katana, Bones se plaindre de son éternel mal de l'espace.  
\- C'est ma famille.  
\- Vous voyez que nous nous comprenons, en fin de compte.

Elle revoit sa mère, son beau-père, son frère. Elle se demande si elle s'est jamais sentie à sa place parmi eux.  
Elle revoit ce père qu'elle n'a jamais connu, capitaine de cinq minutes ayant sacrifié sa vie pour sauver huit cent personnes.  
Elle se demande comment elle réagirait si c'était son propre équipage qui se trouvait dans ces cryotubes.  
Elle le revoit lui, Khan, dans sa cellule de l'_Enterprise_, sous la lumière bleutée des néons. Elle revoit les larmes couler le long de ses hautes pommettes.  
La stupéfaction.  
Même les monstres pleurent.  
Et la question.  
\- N'y a-t-il pas une seule chose que vous ne feriez pas pour votre famille?  
Elle n'avait pas réalisé, à l'époque, mais la réponse est claire pour elle à présent.

Jamie hoche lentement la tête. Oui, elle comprend.  
\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi?  
\- La paix? suggère-t-il.  
Elle sourit, estomaquée par l'audace de la proposition.  
\- Disons la tolérance, pour commencer.  
Le carpaccio, dans son assiette, lui fait désagréablement penser à un amas de chair informe et sanguinolent. Néanmoins elle se force à prendre une bouchée. C'est bon, et finalement elle se dit que ce n'est pas si mal. Après tout, elle aurait pu aller au fast food.  
Khan mange de manière très distinguée, le dos très droit. Même sa façon de mastiquer est aristocratique, et elle se rappelle soudain qu'il n'est pas de cette époque.  
Elle se demande comment était sa vie, au XXème siècle. Si tant est qu'il ait eu une autre vie que celle d'un animal de laboratoire.  
Au fond, elle le plaint. Après tout, il n'est qu'un étranger parachuté dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

Le violon continue en toile de fond. La musique est triste. Lente. Reposante.  
\- Votre amie Uhura a un goût très sûr, remarque-t-il tout à coup.  
Ses yeux sont fixés sur la robe, une robe rouge assez courte, au large décolleté carré.  
\- Comment savez-vous que je la lui ai empruntée?  
Il sourit, se tamponne délicatement la commissure des lèvres avec sa serviette.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à possèder des tenues de soirées dans votre garde robe. L'uniforme vous sied bien.  
Elle a envie de lui balancer son verre de vin à la figure, mais c'est un excellent cru, et cher. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis, c'est lui qui paye.  
\- De qui êtes vous suffisamment proche pour pouvoir emprunter une robe au lieu d'un acheter une excessivement chère qui ne servirait qu'une seule fois? Le lieutenant Nyota Uhura.  
Vrai. Nyota et elle font à peu près la même stature, même si Kirk est plus large d'épaules et plus étroite de hanches. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts lui donnent un air de garçon manqué, très éloigné de la féminité affichée d'Uhura.

Le dessert arrive assez vite. Viennoise au chocolat.  
\- Vous êtes d'une compagnie assez agréable en fin de compte, quand vous ne vous comportez pas comme un sauvage, observe-t-elle en suçotant sa cuillère.  
Le métal froid sur sa langue provoque un frisson de plaisir.  
\- Nous sommes entre êtres civilisés, capitaine Kirk. Je ne suis pas un Klingon.  
La remarque lui arrache un sourire.  
\- Non, juste un criminel mégalomane, prochain pas dans l'évolution de l'espèce humaine et dont l'ego est tellement hypertrophié qu'il pourrait contenir tout le QG de Starfleet. À peine plus fréquentable.  
\- Si vous le dites.  
Une question lui vient à l'esprit. Assortie d'une peur sourde, malsaine.  
\- Il m'ont réanimée grâce à une transfusion de votre sang.  
Il penche la tête sur le côté, faussement surpris.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Est-ce que ça fait de moi...  
\- Une Augment? Techniquement, non, mais il se peut que vous acquérissiez certaines de nos caractéristiques. Cela vous gênes, semble-t-il.  
\- D'avoir du sang de psychopathe dans les veines? ironise-t-elle. À peine.  
\- Nous avons pourtant beaucoup en commun, Jamie. Plus que vous ne pensez.  
Elle se ressert de vin. L'arrière goût fruité explose dans sa bouche.  
\- Le moins possible, j'espère.  
\- Vous êtes prête à vous sacrifier pour ceux que vous aimez, énonce-t-il, imperturbable. Vous avez une certaine propension à briser les règles. Vous aimez les challenge, vous aimez l'adrénaline et les sensations qu'elle procure. Dois-je continuer?  
Elle grimace. Le pire est que tout est vrai. Ce type lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle n'aime pas ça.  
Du tout.  
\- Je crois que ça ira.

La musique a changé. Maintenant c'est tout un orchestre invisible qui joue en sourdine.  
Des couples ont commencé à tournoyer entre les table.  
Elle lèche les dernières miettes de chocolat, note que Khan la regarde intensément.  
Il a vraiment des yeux stupéfiants.  
\- Vous dansez? demande-t-il.  
Elle lui jette un regard oblique.  
Danser? En boîte de nuit, oui. La dernière fois qu'elle a dansé quelque chose se rapprochant d'une valse, c'était au bal de promo du lycée, et elle a brisé la mâchoire d'un type qui lui avait mis la main aux fesses.  
Jamie hausse les épaules.  
\- Je me débrouille.  
\- Parfait.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouve à tournoyer lentement sur la piste, une main dans celle de Khan et l'autre sur son épaule. Son principale souci, ne pas lui écraser les pieds même si c'est très tentant.  
Il est trop près. Beaucoup trop près d'elle, et en même temps elle ne peut pas dire que ce soit désagréable, même si ses doigts sont froids contre les siens.  
Elle se sent horriblement gauche, mais c'est Khan qui mène la danse, guidant ses mouvements avec patience, sa main serrée au creux de ses hanches.  
En soit, la façon dont il la tient n'a rien d'indécent, c'est plutôt que... le moindre mouvement de l'Augment est sensuel et gracieux. Précautionneux, même, comme s'il craignait de la casser en deux lui serrant trop la taille. Elle se laisse emporter par le mouvement, se laisse tourner, virevolter, emporter...  
Une délicieuse brûlure part de ses hanches, remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, irradie chacun de ses membres.  
L'après rasage de Khan sent bon. C'est tellement incongru qu'elle a envie d'éclater de rire.  
Elle ferme les yeux, se laisse emporter par la valse, elle se laisse faire, comme une poupée entre ses mains.  
Elle se sent bien.  
\- Jamie?  
La musique s'est éteinte.  
Ils ont cessé de danser.  
Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est lovée contre Khan, son torse pressé contre le sien. Il la regarde d'un air mi-surpris mi amusé.  
\- Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal, observe-t-il.  
Elle se racle la gorge.  
Jamie ne rougit pas facilement. Mais elle se rend compte qu'elle vient de danser un slow avec Khan. Et qu'elle a aimé ça.  
\- Jamie? répète-t-il.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui constitue l'élément déclencheur. Pas l'alcool, elle n'a pas assez bu pour ça.  
Toujours est-il qu'à un moment, elle se retrouve à embrasser Khan de toutes ses forces, les mains plongées dans les mèches noires soyeuses qu'elle sent couler comme de l'eau sous ses doigts.  
Le goût fruité du vin et du chocolat sur sa langue est enivrant.  
Et le pire est qu'il répond, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, une main pressée au creux de ses reins, l'autre sur sa nuque.  
Dans sa tête, toujours la petite voix qui ressemble étrangement à elle de Spock lui souffle que c'est mal, qu'elle va le regretter, qu'elle va souffrir. Que les gens les regardent. Que c'est Khan qu'elle est en train d'embrasser, enfin.  
Khan.  
Mais elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. Pas alors qu'elle le sent retenir la force terrifiante qu'il possède pour la maintenir contre lui de cette façon, son corps d'acier épousant parfaitement ses courbes à elle.

La suite est une sorte de brouillard chargé d'ivresse et de plaisir.  
Elle ne sait pas comment ils arrivent à obtenir une chambre, à y monter sous les regards mi-choqués mi-amusés des autres clients.  
Ensuite son univers se réduit à Khan, et Khan seulement.  
La robe rouge glisse de ses épaules, s'épanouit en corolle sur le sol, disparaît dans les ténèbres.  
Il n'y a rien de tendre entre eux cette nuit-là, absolument rien. Un besoin incandescent l'un de l'autre, désespéré, sans retour.  
Une vengeance en quelque sorte.  
Elle voudrait lui faire mal, lui faire payer, mais ne parvient pas à s'y résoudre, au milieu du tourbillon de sensations qui submerge ses défenses, fissure son esprit, brise ses pensées une par une, l'entraîne dans un enfer dans lequel elle se laisse couler avec délice.  
\- Parce que suis meilleur, avait-il dit un jour, enfermé dans sa cellule, longue silhouette sombre aux yeux hypnotiques.  
\- En quoi?  
\- En tout.  
Sur ce point, elle ne le contredit pas.  
Pendant un instant qui lui paraît durer des siècles, elle ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que ressentir, supplier pour avoir plus, obtenir tout ce qu'il peut lui donner, jusqu'à ce que le monde explose autour d'elle alors que ses yeux sont rivés dans les pupilles glacées de son amant.  
Puis les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, Jamie se sent bien.  
Un instant, elle craint d'avoir rêvé. Mais son corps est tellement enchevêtré avec celui de l'Augment, dans un chaos indescriptible de draps froissés, qu'il lui est impossible de se méprendre.  
Elle se demande comment son équipage réagirait s'ils savaient. Uhura la tuerait, Spock verdirait comme la prude qu'il est, Chekov ferait une attaque cardiaque et Bones lèverait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant elle ne savait quoi de désobligeant à propos des Augments.  
Mais peu importe.  
Endormi, Khan ne se ressemble pas. Il paraît jeune, vulnérable, presque fragile.  
Ce qu'il n'est pas, absolument pas.  
Il a des traces de griffures sur les omoplates et les épaules, qui tranchent sur la peau si pâle, quasiment parfaite. Un être parfait. Voilà ce que Khan Noonien Singh était sensé être. Un tel gâchis lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.  
\- Tu aurais pu avoir une vie tellement meilleure que celle-là, Khan, murmure-t-elle.  
Laisser sa marque sur lui ne lui déplaît pas. Après tout, elle a des ecchymoses sur les hanches, là où les doigts d'acier de l'Augment se sont enfoncés. Des marques de morsure sur la gorge aussi, et elle se doute qu'elle devra porter un col montant pendant un certain temps pour ne pas s'attirer de remarque. Surtout de Spock.  
Sauvage, voilà ce qu'est Khan. Comme un superbe fauve qu'on ne cesse de remettre en cage, quoi qu'il fasse pour s'en échapper. Elle en est presque triste.  
\- Bonjour, dit-il soudain.  
Elle se demande depuis combien de temps il est réveillé.  
\- Tu avais tout planifié depuis le début, l'accuse-t-elle.  
Les yeux bleus-verts pétillent de moquerie. Pour une fois, il paraît presque normal.  
\- Des regrets?  
Elle hausse les épaules. L'attire vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
\- Non.

Fin.

**Aimé? Pas aimé?**


End file.
